Under the Influence
by mea-kh
Summary: Sexed-up version of the first scene from 2x09 “Timebomb” - Sookie discovers Eric’s blood is an aphrodisiac. This one’s for the grown-ups.


**Under the Influence**

**By Mea-Kh**

**___**

"Suck it," Eric moaned, fisting his large hand in my hair and holding my head down.

Part of my brain couldn't believe I was doing this. Especially to Eric "I'm-A-Bad-Ass-Viking-Vampire-God-Star-Of-All-Your-Wet-Dreams" Northman. The blonde bane of my existence. Gran always told me it wasn't Christian to hate people; that we should always try to find some good in everyone and maybe just politely ignore the ones we really couldn't stand. But I hated Eric with every ounce of fiber contained a box of Wheaties. There wasn't a good or decent bone in his extremely chiseled body. He infuriated, aggravated, provoked, exasperated, piqued, re-piqued and irritated me making it entirely impossible to ignore him. With just one of his leers he could get under my skin and make it crawl at the same time.

The other half of my brain, however, was completely bypassing all rationality and vetoing my attempts to analyze the situation. My head felt clear, yet things around me were getting foggy. Maybe they were just becoming simpler. Leading me in a strait line towards his mouth. God how I wanted his mouth on me. Anywhere to be precise. I didn't have to think about anything at all. My body knew what it wanted and it was doing a damn impressive job of convincing my brain.

I was starting to feel like a cat in heat and let out a purr as his hand slid up my thigh. Swinging a leg over his I shifted my body onto his to get a better angle as I used my tongue to clean away the hot liquid seeping from the hole; though the taste made me want to gag.

I also found myself irrationally wishing this bullet would never come out of Eric's oh-so-broad shoulder.

It did, however, after a few more mouthfuls of his blood found their way down my throat. I had to check myself from shouting _hallelujah _when, with a suspiciously pleased moan of pain, Eric informed me that there was, in fact, another bullet lodged somewhere in his anatomy.

For reasons I for some reason wasn't concerned with, my libido started to hop up and down like a puppy dog after a tennis ball as I pulled the tattered remains of Eric's shirt down to find the bullet had entered his chest and right next to one of his nipples.

I felt his hand start to crawl further up my thigh. Normally if he had done something so brazen I would have smacked it away, but instead I grabbed his wrist, yanked it up and plated in firmly on my ass. Normally I wouldn't use words like ass either, that should indicate how far gone I was. I lapped up his blood now thoroughly enjoying the taste.

The bullet was out with one last long, hard suck that caused Eric's whole body to jerk up towards me sending his fingers down the curve of my ass and between my legs. I spat the bullet onto the floor and immediately Eric's other hand grasped the back of my neck and pulled me down to his lips. His tongue sank into my mouth as I rocked against his fingers. The blood making our kiss slippery and delicious.

In and out, he fucked my mouth with his tongue and my cunt with his fingers until I gasped for the air that only one of us needed. I vaguely heard someone say my name in the periphery of my consciousness. I looked up and saw the vampire that _was_ my boyfriend staring down at me with a very simple expression of horror on his face as the vampire that _wasn't_ my boyfriend got me off with his... ugn... fingers.

"Bill? Ooohh, shhiit! Yeess!" I'm not 100% sure what happened, if maybe I blacked out for a second from the mind shattering ooh la la that just happened between my legs, or Bill maybe used his super-speed and made like a banana and split cause he was gone when I opened my eyes and the vampire that wasn't my boyfriend (which may actually include Bill now) was sitting up supporting me on his miraculously nearly-healed shoulder.

Eric brought his fingers up to my mouth and drug them back and forth against my bottom lip. "Oh shit," I was horrified, not because of what I had just done, or let happen, but because I actually wanted it again. I took a finger in my mouth.

"Next time I make you cum, lover," he purr/growled as his eyes watched me suck his digit, "it better be _my_ name you scream."

**___**

**Please review!**


End file.
